CUIDANDO TU AMISTAD
by apoloni18
Summary: Los celos te hacen notar que algo no anda bien contigo y el temor de perder su amistad te esta acechando, necesitas comprar tiempo para encontrar una solucion antes de que sea tarde (Killua x femGon) (ADV: rating M mas adelante)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola nuevamente gente =D

y pues aqui, les traigo otro pequeño fic Killua x Fem Gon

mmm me encanta demasiado T_T, sigo pensando que togashi debio hacer a Gon mujer

o por lo menos hacer una publicacion de 1 capitulo de un universo alternativo donde Gon es mujer...seria epico

en fin, empecemos

DISC: hunterxhunter no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p><strong>Notas previas<strong>

Este fic se situa 3 años después del ultimo arco del manga (dark continente), asi que la edad de los chicos esta entre 16 y 17

**7 DIAS DE ABSTINENCIA Y MAS**

Estas mirándola de nuevo

Toda tu atención se enfoca solo en ella y no puedes evitar que los celos te saquen de quicio al ver como le sonríe al chico que tiene a su lado, ese tipo con el cual está conversando animadamente

No te gusta esta situación

Estas odiando al sujeto en cuestión, y es que esta robando su mirada, su sonrisa….

Odias sentirte asi verdad?

Es insoportable

Tanto que ahora estas oculto entre las sombras, torturándote de una manera cruel, viendo como los dos chicos siguen en su cita, como conversan amenamente, como ambos parecen complices de su propio mundo porque sonríen y el ambiente alrededor parece haber desaparecido para ellos

Como detestas verla asi…

Y lo peor de todo es que le echas la culpa

No puedes ser más egoísta e hipócrita

Pero le echas la culpa de lo que ella provoca en ti, piensas que lo hace a propósito, pero sabes que te mientes y que en el fondo no es asi, la conoces muy bien, y sabes cómo es ella, una persona demasiado increíble para ser capaz de hacer algo con malicia...

Una chica que aunque siempre parezca despreocupada es fiel a sus principios

definitivamente son polos opuestos

Pero desde aquella primera vez que la conociste en el examen del cazador todo cambió para ti y antes de que te dieras cuenta se convirtió en tu única y mejor amiga

Son amigos

Y no soportas pensar de que puedas perder esa amistad

Que alguien más se haga amigo de Gon te provoca ese dolor que aun recuerdas que sentías cuando eras niño y que ahora te susurra que volverá, la pesadilla de volver a estar solo no te deja dormir

Que la estés sintiendo ajena poco a poco te está matando

p… pero esta bien no?, lo que importa es que sea feliz

Incluso si en ese concepto de felicidad tú no puedas estar a su lado como quisieras

Es doloroso pero lo comprendes

Eres calmado, frio y metódico y eso te ayuda a entender aunque sea insoportable

Aunque tus sentimientos escapen..

Aunque tus sentimientos se enreden e intenten dominar tu razón como ahora que estas espiando la cita que tiene Gon como si fueras un acosador

no te puedes controlar no?

-no fue buena idea.-dices apenas mientras contemplas con horror como la sonrisa de Gon parece iluminar la mesa donde están

Piensas que ya es mucha tortura seguir asi y te dispones a irte

A paso silente sin que nadie se dé cuenta

No quieres levantar sospechas, pero entonces te das cuenta de que Gon parece excusarse un momento y entonces sutilmente al levantarse dirige su mirada hacia el lugar donde estas tú…

te ha pillado

O a lo mejor siempre supo donde estabas

Ya es tarde para que puedas escapar del pequeño escondite entre los arboles

La ves salir y dirigirse hacia donde estas

Su expresión no parece muy amigable

-Killua….-la escuchas pronunciar tu nombre

Está molesta

-que se supone que estás haciendo aquí.-

Te muerdes el labio inferior, te confiaste demasiado….

Estabas tan ensimismado pensando en tus sentimientos que te descuidaste lo suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta.

te mantienes callado un momento pero no la debes hacer esperar, sabes que sería peor si te quedas callado

Después de pensar que decir te expones frente a ella

-a que estás jugando.-la escuchas decir

El argumento que repasas en tu cabeza no parece convincente pero debes decirle algo

cualquier cosa!

-solo estoy cuidando de que no te pase nada.-es tu escueta respuesta

Ella te mira enojada, escucharte decir aquello no le ha gustado

-de nuevo con eso Killua?.-vocifera.-porque siempre haces esto….

-yo solo me preocupo por ti.-respondes con la misma entonación en la que ella te increpó

También estás enojado y es que no sabes cómo actuar o que decir

Estas desesperado

Pero más que desesperado estás rabioso con ella, porque no puede ver tus intenciones, aquellas que callas y que le sigues ocultando

Estas furioso porque no soportas verlo con otra persona que no seas tú

Estas molesto porque ella no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos

Pero sobre todo estás enojado contigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo

-Killua yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesito que me cuiden.-gritó haciendo puchero

No soportas que te eche la culpa por espiarla

Piensas que debería agradecerte por cuidarla, pero no, eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de como son las cosas

Tus sentimientos no te dejan ver…no controlan tu actitud

-bueno disculpa por querer cuidarte.-exclamas con sarcasmo cosa que ella no lo toma bien

Acabas de echar mas leña al fuego

-eres un tonto.-responde.-soy mas fuerte que tù, no necesito que me cuides, además él es un muy buen amigo

No te gusta lo que dice, ese es el defecto que odias de ella: que Puede ser capaz de hacerse amigo de cualquier persona debido a que ella es muy amigable, calida y bondadosa

ese es el unico defecto que detestas a morir (que haga amigos tan facilmente)

-por eso mismo es que lo hago.-contratacas.-tiendes a confiar en cualquier persona sin ni siquiera conocerla bien y sabes que eso es peligroso, sobre todo en el negocio donde estamos metidos!

Estas frustrado

La verdad no es esa

Simplemente es que odias la facilidad que ella tiene de hacer amistad y caer bien a la gente

-tu eres muy desconfiado y paranoico Killua, eres un tonto.-cual niña enojada desata su riña.-tonto tonto tonto!

No puedes seguir con esto

Te sientes mal

Sabes que tus celos son la causa de que Gon se sienta asfixiada contigo

Y decir que es por cuidarla es solo una barata excusa

Y ella se dio cuenta pero no te lo dice

Se queda callada, no quiere lastimar tus sentimientos

No quiere hacerte ver que ha visto a través de tus ojos la verdad que le ocultas

No te lo dice, pero tú lo sabes

Lo sabes verdad killua?

-vale, ya no te molestaré.-respondes ofuscado dejándola de lado

No quieres escuchar alguna replica o que diga algo que pueda afectar tú ya inestable manera de pensar asi que aceleras el paso intentas perderla y para buena suerte ella no te dice nada, al menos ya no logras escuchar nada

...

El tiempo pasa de una manera agónicamente lenta y rápida a la vez tanto que no eres capaz de explicar muy bien que sucede

Sabias que había sido una mala idea venir tan anticipadamente a Yorkshin, faltaba muchos días para que se inicie la subasta.

Pero Gon como buena amiga había aceptado ayudar a Kurapika en esta nueva misión que tenía con la mafia, pero venir con 2 semanas de anticipación había sido demasiado

Por eso es que no te gustan las ciudades grandes y es que Gon es de distraerse mucho y su silueta bien delineada no pasa desapercibida por ningun hombre; siempre llama la atención y peor si le hacen conversación, a ella le encanta hacer amigos…

Eso mismo acabó pasando hoy y no lo puedes soportar

Caminas por las calles de yorkshin intentando pensar en algo y en nada, para cuando te das cuenta ya las luces de la ciudad empiezan a encenderse

Pero necesitas mas tiempo para encontrar una solución

pero sabes que es un poco difícil

Ella no es del problema asi que no tiene nada que ver

Pero tú si….y eso no lo puedes controlar

Estas desesperado

Estas tan desesperado que hasta respirar te cuesta trabajo

Resoplas y vuelves a la realidad cuando escuchas el ringtone de tu celular

No tienes ni que ver el nombre para saber quién te llama

Te quedas mirando un momento el aparato

Estas dudando en contestar o no

"solo necesito tiempo" piensas y terminas por apretar el boton

-hola Gon.-susurras.-pasa algo?.-preguntas apenas

Te cuesta hablar

Es difícil ordenar las ideas, sin embargo poco a poco estas recobrando la lucidez

-Killua volví al hotel pero no te he encontrado…-exclama un tanto curiosa, oyes un poco de silencio.-dónde estás?.-pregunta

-en realidad nose donde estoy.-respondes sincero mientras levantas la mirada y echas un vistazo alrededor esta zona no te parece familiar.-pero estoy bien

De nuevo escuchas el breve silencio por parte de ella

-ehm y ya te vienes al hotel?.-pregunta

Ahora tú te quedas en silencio

Crees que no es muy buena idea, sabes que si ella está cerca no podrás tener la cabeza fría

Necesitas claridad para pensar

Al menos por un rato

-creo que demorare un poco.-dices al fin

Te tomas el rostro un tanto desorientado, sientes el efecto de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron mas temprano

-vale….te estaré esperando en el lobby.-exclama.-creo que podemos ir a los cines a ver una película…

Sonríes con tristeza al escuchar la agradable proposición

Desearías estar ahora con ella

Pero no puedes…no debes

…necesitas pensar

Aclarar tus ideas

-suena agradable.-demasiado irreal para ser cierto.-pero no creo que pueda regresar.-es mejor que se lo digas ahora y que no espere en vano….

De nuevo hay un breve silencio y en ese lapso sientes como la fría brisa nocturna de la ciudad golpea tu rostro

-no vas a venir?.-ahora la escuchas un tanto decepcionada

Te lamentas, pero necesitas comprar tiempo

-no.-sentencias un tanto dudoso de tus propias palabras

La realidad es que te mueres por verla

Por disfrutar el simple hecho de estar a su lado

Necesitas de su luz….de su sonrisa, de su mirada, de su compañía

Pero ese es el problema no?

La adicción por estar consumiendo de esa droga llamada Gon

Y como toda adicción sabes que es malo…

La dependencia que sientes es tan extrema y ese es el problema

Te estás dando cuenta

Estas dándote cuenta de cuál es el problema, justo en ese lapso de silencio que nuevo que se forma mientras esperas alguna respuesta de parte de ella

Has pasado casi toda tu vida junto con Gon, ya llevan casi 8 años viajando alrededor de todo el mundo, juntos como cazadores han vivido aventuras extremas donde en cada una de ellas han jugado con la muerte de varias maneras

y mientras cada aventura se desarrollaba, tu adicción al principio sutil e indiferente se empezó a volver en una necesidad tan intensa que ahora no lo puedes ni describir

Y no te diste cuenta

-Killua.-vuelve a detener su voz.-estas molesto conmigo por lo de la tarde verdad?

Vuelves a esbozar una mueca deprimente

"quisiera estarlo" desearías responder que si

Pero no puedes

-no como crees.-susurras.-a…a decir verdad Gon, discúlpame por haber actuado de esa manera.-tu voz sale temblorosa

-n..no pasa nada Killu..n..no tienes nada de que disculparte.-ella te responde apenas.-no lo hiciste con mala intención

"no es verdad Gon"

Cierras los ojos intentando buscar en la oscuridad la manera de escapar

Tal vez ella te perdona pero tú no lo haces

Si esto sigue asi

Al final la amistad entre ustedes se romperá

y eso es lo único que en verdad importa en tu vida

la amistad de Gon es lo mas importante para ti no?

-si bueno.-no sabes que decir.-te llamaré mañana, procura no estar despierta hasta tarde, buenas noches.-sin escuchar una réplica cortas la llamada y apagas el celular

Hiciste lo correcto pues bien sabes que lo que acabas de hacer fue un intento desesperado de ya no querer seguir hablando con ella

y sabes que se dio cuenta

sin embargo ganaste tiempo

para seguir pensando y seguir buscando la manera de escapar

…..

Caminas de nuevo sin rumbo alguno apenas y pudiste dormir un par de horas en el hotel que encontraste ayer casi a la media noche

La adicción está acabando contigo

Y mientras sigues intentando buscar la manera de encontrar una solución, te estás dando cuenta de que estas atrapado y no hay manera de huir

"Pero siempre hay una manera!" te gritas a ti mismo

Si hay algo que has aprendido de Gon es que siempre encuentra la forma de salir de situaciones imposibles, como aquella vez en la prueba del cazador

Pero necesitas más tiempo a solas para encontrarla

Entonces piensas que ahora es tu oportunidad de comprar tiempo

Aun faltan 2 semanas para la subasta y Kurapika junto con Leorio arriban hoy para aca, entonces ellos haría compañía a Gon

Ella no estaría sola mientras tu aprovecharías el tiempo para alejarte por estos dias y definitivamente encontrarías la manera

Al menos eso es lo que estas pensando

Sonríes de medio lado

Sientes que en ese tiempo lograras encontrar la manera

Pero te sigues engañando y no te das cuenta

Te das falsas esperanzas para no sentirte miserable

Sacudes la cabeza y vuelves a encender tu celular es hora de reportarte

Has analizado tu situación delicadamente desde hace un par de horas asi que ya puedes confrontarla y comenzar con tu plan de ganar tiempo, marcas su numeró y esperas pacientemente a que conteste

Sientes un pequeño hormigueo en la mano y una leve sensación de ansiedad a medida de que suena la llamada

-buenos días Gon.-saludas a la chica

-Killua?.-susurra algo somnolienta, acabas de despertarla, aun es temprano incluso para ella.-

-si soy yo.-

-buenos días.-responde casi de inmediato, puedes notar por su tono que parece sorprendida pero se siente que ya está despierta por completo.-es algo temprano

-lo siento por despertarte tan de repente.-

-descuida, no hay problema.-exclama mientras puedes oír como se le escapa una pequeña risa.-y bien ya estas viniendo, sabes que hoy día vienen Leorio y kurapika verdad?...debemos ir a encontrarnos en el aeropuerto

-ah si lo siento Gon.-te quedas un rato en silencio ordenando las palabras que tiene que salir de tu boca.-envíales saludos por mi vale?

En este punto empiezas a sentir una pequeña incertidumbre

Es como si estuvieras en algún combate nen y no sepas quien va a ganar

"que estupidez" exclamas mentalmente

-que, porque dices eso.-

-estoy saliendo de la ciudad, Milluki me llamó y tiene un trabajo para mi.-una excelente mentira, muy creible y ya lo tienes elaborada en la cabeza

No puedes perder la calma

Además esta es tu especialidad no?...como dijo alguna vez hisoka, los controladores de transformación son manipuladores, mentirosos y siempre consiguen lo que quieren de cualquier manera

No podía ser esa definición mas acertada contigo

-que?.-Gon parece desprevenida ante lo que le acabas de decir, realmente no se lo esperaba.-t..te vas a ir entonces?

Bajas la mirada y es que la manera en que escuchas su voz parece afectarte

-si, lo siento, pero estaré antes de la subasta.-

-puedo ir contigo?.-pregunta apresuradamente cosa que te desencaja un poco

Habias estado planeado que tenias que decir, el libreto ya estaba en tu cabeza pero no habias previsto algo como esto, sin embargo no debería ser complicado solucionarlo no?

-no es necesario Gon, será un trabajo sencillo.-no parece que sea suficiente para convencerla y lo sabes.-…además los chicos están esperando a verte, sabes que vinieron antes solo para verte a ti no?.-ahora si te luciste y te sientes satisfecho

Sin embargo la sensación desagradable de la mentira se cuela en tu boca y el ensordecedor silencio entre los dos empieza a incomodarte

Esperas su respuesta sintiendo como la culpa por mentir a la única persona que le importas empieza a devorarte

-vale.-ella susurra, esperas un breve momento a que diga algo más pero no oyes nada

-si, lo bueno es que estarás con ellos en mi ausencia, diviértanse por mi tambien.-comentas animosamente.-

-claro pero no sera lo mismo sin ti Killua.-su sinceridad te hace sonreir

-lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir, te llamaré mas tarde

-s…ok cuídate mucho Killua y si necesitas ayuda solo dimelo.-

-claro.-susurras triste, empiezas a creer tu propia mentira y sientes que realmente te estas despidiendo de ella.-adios…Gon

ya compraste una semana entera donde estaras solo

es hora de aprovecharla

...

Dia 01

Ha sido fácil instalarte en la Adelaide city, que es la ciudad vecina a yorkshin, tenias un poco de miedo de quedarte en York puesto que había posibilidades de que podrias encontrarte con ella por cosas de la mala suerte

Sin embargo estas cauto de salir del hotel

Y te quedas en la habitación la mayor parte del tiempo

Sigues buscando la manera en que puedas dar espacio a Gon

Piensas que la estas asfixiando demasiado y el temor de que eso cause a la larga que su amistad se fracture poco a poco se convierte en pánico

Ese es el primer "pequeño" problema que no puedes resolver

Y mientras mas empiezas a ahondar en el tema "Gon"

Te das cuenta de que hay mucho pequeños problemas que no tienen solución

La ansiedad empieza a colarse a medida de que la noche se acerca y para cuando te das cuenta de que ya va a morir el dia sin encontrar solución masculles un insulto por lo bajo…

A lo mejor necesitas dormir un poco

….

Dia 02

Todo parece haber ido tranquilo, los pensamientos y recuerdos empiezan a mezclarse de una manera un tanto fastidiosa

Estas empezando a bloquearte

Asi pasas un par de horas en la mañana y de nuevo la ansiedad vuelve a apoderarse de ti y en vez de empezar a analizar tus problemas te desvias del camino y tan solo te quedas recordando algunos momentos que tuviste con la pelinegra

Eso no te da buena señal pero en este momento de soledad pensar en ella es como un bálsamo

Lo sientes asi,

pensar en ella ahora es como una pequeña distracción antes que no puedes quitarte de la cabeza

….

Dia 03

Intentas alejar los pensamientos de ayer

Te cuesta un poco, mejor dicho se te hace difícil

Asi que decides salir a caminar

Parece que el aire fresco y el mover tu cuerpo te dan un segundo aire y la claridad que creías perdida vuelve para analizar la situación

pero los resultados no te convencer

Las posibles soluciones parecen estúpidas y poco funcionales

lo estas enfocando mal

Te conoces muy bien y sabes que puedes hacer y que no puedes cambiar

Sin embargo el factor Gon vuelve a tallar como una variable indescifrable en la ecuación que quieres resolver pero no encuentras solucion

Y tus sentimientos no ayudan

Nada ayuda y la ausencia de Gon empieza a hacer una sutil interferencia, pero lo puedes manejar, y para controlar tus tentaciones "perdiste tu celular" en algún lugar que ya no recuerdas, asi que no hay manera en que te puedas contactarla o que ella te contacte a ti.

Suspiras de mala gana cuando ves venir la noche y estas nuevamente perdido

Otra vez no llegaste a encontrar la manera de no romper tu amistad

….

Dia 04

Ya hace bastante tiempo que no recordabas como se sentía estar en "soledad" y ahora el pasar de los pocos días sin conversar con alguien te lo hace saber, tu cuerpo lo siente y tu mente empieza a sentirse afectada…

Aunque no es un gran problema para ti ya que lo único que importa es seguir buscando la manera de estar bien con Gon

pero de nuevo sientes que no hay avance

Estas estancado

La mañana pasa de una forma tan lenta y agonica que lo sientes pesado y el resto de la tarde te vuelves a meter en la habitación del hotel

Te encuentras mirando el techo, algun punto fijo buscando concentrarte, buscando la lucidez que parece se esta perdiendo a medida de que sigues hundiéndote en el tema de tus propias obsesiones

No funciona

Te empiezas a frustrar y te levantas de golpe

Las ganas de querer matar a alguien vienen tan frenéticamente como la cólera que sientes contigo mismo, tu instinto asesino que yacia dormido empieza a susurrar, quiere despertar y al darte cuenta te asustas un poco

Eso no debería ser problema porque lo puedes controlar verdad?

Lo que si empieza a convertirse en un problema es la abstinencia a tu adicción

Ya está empezando a sentirse con mayor intensidad

En este punto te arrepientes de haber perdido tu celular, aunque la verdad es que lo destrozaste y lo botaste a la basura pero eso es lo de menos

Lo que importa y te preocupa es que tu cuerpo empieza a sentir los estragos de su ausencia y ahora ya no puedes pensar con claridad, tu mente está divagando por Gon

Qué problema no?

…...

Dia 05

Ya no puedes resistir

El sueño lascivo que acabas de tener con ella te hace desvariar

E incluso te maldices haber despertado justo cuando ella empezaba a desvertirse despues de haberte besado arrinconándote en la habitación mientras empezaba a acariciar tu cuerpo y a susurrar tu nombre

Pero sabias que solo era un sueño, pero no querias despertar

La mala suerte parece seguirte

Y en todo el dia en lo único que puedes pensar es en esas imágenes que recreaste al cerrar los ojos

Deseas volver a dormir para ver si puedes soñar en una continuación de la película, aunque tu deseo parece un poco difícil pero tienes esa esperanza de que si…

De que la vida se compadezca de ti y al menos te haga volver a soñar con ella

Si…por lo menos soñar que estas con ella caminando juntos, divirtiéndose

O mejor, soñar que aceptaste la proposición de ir al cine y ver una película

Escuchar su voz, su risa

Sentir su alegría

Contemplar su rostro sin que se de cuenta

Sería un buen sueño….

Estas tan afectado que por hoy no quieres buscar una solución

Simplemente quieres cerrar los ojos y tentar a la suerte de que pueda cumplir tu capricho

…

Dia 06

Te sientes un poco mal

Decepcionado

No recuerdas que soñaste, pero por cómo has despertado probablemente te hayas dado cuenta de que no fue nada agradable

Pasado el tiempo un tanto pensativo y ya mas lucido agradeces no haber tenido otra vez ese tipo de sueño pues hubieras perdido el tiempo deseando e imaginando cosas que no podrán pasar nunca

Irónicamente de nuevo no puedes pensar en nada

Te falta claridad y al principio no te das cuenta del motivo

O mejor dicho intentas negarte

Pero lo sabes no?...

…poco a poco la abstinencia ha vuelto a colarse en tu ser

Se hace insoportable

No te puedes controlar

Pasa varias horas no creyendo lo que esta ocurriéndote

Sabias que estabas mal por ella

Sabias que no era normal tus sentimientos

Pero no creías que tan enfermo te encontrabas

Asi es….

Tu adicción es mortal

Tu dependencia hacia Gon tanto física como emocional es total….

La necesitas

Entonces ahí te das cuenta

En ese punto de desesperación que empezabas a sentir

Justo cuando estabas cayendo en la perdida de toda tu razón

Encuentras la forma

Una posibilidad

No…no sabes si va a funcionar

Es mas; se te hace un poco complicado y extremadamente difícil

Pero es lo único lógico que pudiste rescatar

De todos estos días que no te llevaron a nada

Quieres creer que pueda funcionar

Y deseas y ruegas a que si…

...

Dia 07

Ya estas regresando de Adelaide City, la semana ha sido tan larga que parecen meses y no días los que transcurrieron

ya estas llegando al hotel

Al salir del autobús empiezas a sentir un extraño hormigueo, realmente la necesidad de tu adiccion vuelve a sentirse, tu cuerpo se tensa porque sabe que ella puede estar cerca, pero tú deseas que no

Si pudieras evitarla un día más sería lo ideal

Pero ya estás en tu límite

Saludas al recepcionista y le muestras la llave de la habitación donde te hospedas para que te de el pase libre, tu lugar de descanso es justo al frente de la habitación de Gon, pero a lo mejor con la llegada de Kurapika y Leorio, ellos hayan cambiado a otro piso

Uno donde puedan estar las 3 habitaciones uno lado del otro

Al llegar a tu habitación te quedas mirando la del frente, donde se hospeda Gon, no sabes si está allí, contienes las ganas de usar "En" y simplemente entras a tu suite

Te sientes agotado por haber contenido tantas emociones

Y tu estado emocional y físico te los hace sentir

Ta das una breve ducha y después de cambiarte te tiras a la cama

No piensas en nada en general

Estas lo suficientemente cansado para cerrar los ojos y dormir

Pasan solo un par de horas y ves la luz del atardecer filtrarse por uno de los ventanales de la habitación

Te tomas la cabeza intentando recuperarte de tu estado de letargo

Y entonces la puedes sentir

Y esa suave y extraña sensación hace que todos tus sentidos se alerten, abres los ojos un tanto sorprendido pues no está en tu habitación sino que se encuentra en la entrada

Ha utilizado "En" y acaba de encontrarte

Resoplas un tanto ansioso porque ya se dio cuenta de que has regresado, sin embargo notas algo extraño y es que ella no dice nada, no hace ruido, no toca la puerta

Parece que solo está parada

No entiendes que sucede

Y prefieres no entenderlo

Eso te da tiempo de pensar en empezar a tejer tu última alternativa

prometiste que cuando la vieras de nuevo empezarías a elaborar tu plan

Te convenciste de que esa era la única forma

-Killua?.-la escuchas extraña…

….no parece emocionada por verte de vuelta

Aunque eso era la reacción que querias ver y escuchar

Sin embargo te parece extraño que no este emocionada

Gon por cualquier persona es efusiva

No lo entiendes, desde ya te parece raro pero a lo mejor es solo tu imaginación

Son solo tus grandes expectativas que tenías y por eso crees que es extraño la actitud de Gon

Que sigue ahí parada sin querer entrar

-Si ya estoy aquí Gon.-gritas un tanto efusivo.-no te quedes ahí pasa tonta!

Piensas que no te escuchó porque sientes que sigue afuera inmóvil

Suspiras extrañado y te pones de pie para abrir la puerta

Pero antes de dar algun paso escuchas como ella entra

Vez su rostro y le sonríes alegre por volver a verla

Esta es una de las pocas veces en que eres honesto contigo mismo

-Buenas tardes Gon.-exclamas feliz con un leve tono burlón

Ella te responde apenas con un gesto similar

Entonces te das cuenta de que algo no anda bien

Ella esta diferente

Lo puedes notar, ahora es evidente

Puedes ver su rostro que parece seria y triste?

No…realmente no entiendes lo que está pasando

Se supone que estaría feliz de verte…

…si…eso era lo que tenía que pasar…

transcurren los minutos y empiezas a sentir que la situacion que habias imaginado no era como esperabas

ella se encuentra apagada, apenas y quiere sacar conversación, extrañamente eres tú quien da pie inicio a hablar de cómo le ha ido este tiempo y como están los chicos, sientes como parece responderte por obligación más que para contarte

Incluso parece estar incomoda

es como si no quisiera estar ahí

Lo mas raro es que no te pregunta por el supuesto viaje que tuviste

No es normal

Empiezas a sospechar que algo no anda bien

Demasiadas señales de que algo esta ocurriendo

-estas bien?.-preguntas un tanto extrañado

no parece ser la misma

-me odias verdad?.-susurra

Ladeas la cabeza a un lado un tanto confundido

Al principio crees que has escuchado otra cosa

Pero ella lo vuelve a repetir y entonces estas de no creer

-¿qué?.-exclamas desencajado, aun no crees lo que te acaba de preguntar.-que clase de pregunta idiota es esa…estas de broma?

Ella desvía la mirada y cruza los brazos como si tuviera frio, pero tú conoces bien que sucede cuando ella hace ese gesto tan particular…

Quiere llorar

-Gon que te está pasando.-no te atreves a acercarte porque piensas que puede ser el detonante para quebrarla

En ese momento de extraño silencio

Intentas pensar detenidamente en algun motivo por el cual te estuviera diciendo aquello

Pero no encuentras

No le encuentras sentido

-tú no tenías ninguna misión con tu hermano.-la impresión que tienes es tan grande que te delata al instante esa mentira que dijiste hace una semana para huir de ella

Y ella se da cuenta al mirarte a los ojos, puedes ver a través de ellos como descubre tu mentira

Ahora eres tu quien no puedes hablar

El golpe ha sido tan certero e inesperado que te quedas cual idiota en silencio

Delatando tu ya desenmascarada mentira aun peor

Rebusca alguna respuesta coherente

Ordenas las ideas intentando buscar una mera excusa

Algo que te de la oportunidad de arreglar la situacion

Pero no la encuentras

Y ella te mira decepcionada, enojada, furiosa y triste

Todo al mismo tiempo

-lo sabes entonces.-ya estas descubierto, no tiene caso intentar ocultarlo, no te va a creer

Quieres saber cómo es que se enteró pero eso no es lo importante en este momento

Estas tan desesperado

Arrinconado por ella que no te queda otra opción que atacar

….además tu instinto ve en esta caotica situacion en la que te encuentras

La oportunidad de hacer tu jugada

Si…

la oportunidad que querías trabajarla poco a poco

Puede que se dé de golpe si mueves bien las piezas

…entonces aprovecha la chance

Asi como en las peleas de Nen

No siempre va a ganar el más fuerte

-me has descubierto.-susurras esta vez mostrando un semblante más frio y cínico

Aunque aún te cuesta reprimir la sorpresa del momento lo haces bien

por su parte Gon no puede creer lo que le dices

Seguramente esperaba a que te negaras y le dijeras alguna otra mentira?

En otro momento hubieras hecho eso pero ahora no

Has estado delirando toda esta semana sobre que hacer con ella

Y como reprimir tus sentimientos y al final durante esos 5 días de soledad lo único que conseguiste fue darte cuenta lo enfermo que estas….el único día que te sirvió fue el de ayer

-¿es por la pelea que tuvimos?.-pregunta Gon y casi al final de la ultima palabra escuchaste como luchaba para que su voz no saliera quebrada

Haces memoria, se refiere a la riña antes de que te fueras

La pelea por haber aceptado una cita con ese tipo extraño

Sería fácil decir que si

Pero debes analizar la situación

La conoces bien

Si es por algo tan simple, ella te pedirá disculpas en el acto para arreglar la situación inmediatamente

A Gon jamás le gusta estar peleada con la gente

Al menos no por mucho tiempo

-crees que es solo por eso?.-preguntas un tanto irónico

Empiezas a mover tus piezas

Sigues desesperado pero ahora te sientes confiado ahora que estas decidido a hacer lo que crees que es correcto

-q…que…pero entonces es verdad que me odias?.-vocifera desencajada y el tan solo pronunciar aquello le parece tan poco creible que no es capaz de aceptar lo que estas por responderle

Tú tampoco lo crees

Jamás podrías odiarla

En este punto te preguntas como se le ocurrió pensar eso…

Sin embargo eso no te interesa

Debes seguir enfocado

Lo sabes

-cómo te enteraste.-exclamas fingiendo sorpresa

Pero implícitamente le estas respondiendo su pregunta

Ella se queda en silencio

Parece ser que tus palabras son tan inesperadas como la situación en si

-entonces en verdad me odias.-parece que hasta hace poco no estaba segura

Pero ahora le acabas de hacer ver que si

-…te lo iba a decir pero no de esta manera.-sentencias como si aún tuvieras algún tipo de respeto a alguien que decías odiar

Ahora estas contemplando la bizarra situación

Sigues un tanto curioso por saber de dónde rayos sacó que la odias

Pero lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado conveniente

Tanto que no lo puedes creer y es que ese era tu plan

La manera que encontraste ayer de solucionar los problemas con ella

Era simple y complicado al mismo tiempo

Tenías que hacerle creer que la odiabas para que ella te deje libre

Ese era tu plan y justamente la parte difícil estaba ocurriendo

Aun no sabes ni como, pero eso no te importa

Habías repasado mentalmente cómo hacer para que te odie poco a poco

empezar por ser indiferente, parco y molesto era uno de los pasos que ibas a tomar, asi como tambien buscar discusiones sin motivo como la que tuvieron aquella última vez que se vieron

Sabías que sería difícil, pero era mucho más fácil a buscar que ella te odie (esa era tu otra alternativa)

Pero ahora como había cambiado todo

Asi tan repentinamente

La parte difícil del plan que pensabas que te tomaría unos meses en desarrollar

Lo estabas logrando en tan solo unos minutos

Era tan irreal que no podías creerlo

"perfecto"

-¿por qué?...-esta impactada

Sientes como le esta afectando tu supuesta verdad

Parece asustada

Empieza a asustarse

Lo puedes notar fácilmente como su expresión cambió al exigir una explicación

Te quedas en silencio

No tienes ningún buen argumento para justificar su pregunta

Pero no la necesitas darlas

Si al final

Ella cree que la odias

Eso es lo único que vale

Ese era tu objetivo

-siento que tenía una deuda contigo Gon.-estas siendo sincero en esta parte.-solo por eso seguí acompañándote hasta ahora.-pero de nuevo vuelves con la mentira

Sin embargo parece un poco convincente lo que acabas de decir

Aparte de lógico, pues tú bien sabes a que te refieres con esa "deuda" que acabas de mencionar y ella también lo sabe

-aun siento que te debo.-susurras.-solo por eso regresé.-vamos sigue asi.-….y solo por eso es que sigo acompañándote

Buena jugada

Te sientes satisfecho

Pero no puedes confiarte

Puede que este lejos de terminar

A menos que ella se tomé esta confesión como tu deseas

-solo me acompañabas por obligación?.-no…

…no te cree

No te esta creyendo y eso empieza a asustarte

Pero mantienes la tranquilidad

Tu expresión fría y serena sale a relucir mientras ella enfoca toda su atención en ti

Intentando creer que es mentira

Que estas actuando

Ella es muy intuitiva, siempre lo ha sido

Y aunque no tenga idea de lo que pasa

Percibe que sigues engañándola

Aun sin tener pruebas

Por bien que finjas, ella lo está notando

Lo puedes ver en su mirada

Lo puedes sentir con su gesto

No es tan fácil no?

-por qué?.-vuelve a pronunciar esas dos palabras, quiere una mejor explicación

No la estas convenciendo

Mejor dicho no quiere creerte

Está entrando en una fase de negación muy fuerte

-está en tus manos si quieres que siga con mi deuda o dejarme que me vaya.-susurras

Ella se queda en silencio

No es estúpida

Se da cuenta que estas evitando su "por que"

Sin embargo parece que tampoco esta lucida para saber que hacer

Y luego de tus últimas palabras

Esta creyéndote

Esta creyendo tu mentira

-quieres irte?.-

"es la única manera que encontré para que nuestra amistad no se destruya" quieres decirle

Pero te callas y solo asientes levemente

Esperando ese permiso que no necesitas

Pero que es necesario

-yo no sabía que te sentías de esa manera conmigo.-suena triste y melancólica?

Recién ahora te das cuenta que esa idea de que te odia no es del momento sino que estuvo en su mente desde hace varios días

Y por eso ahora ella presentaba ese semblante vacio y apagado

Las leves ojeras en su rostro y el cansancio que denota su expresión, delatan su estado

Ahora eres tú quien empiezas a entrar en fase de negación

Intentando creer que el motivo de porque Gon no parece estar en buenas condiciones

Se debe a otra cosa de la que tú no tienes idea pero que definitivamente no tienes nada que ver

"no es mi culpa…no es mi culpa" te lo repites miles de veces mientras que ella ya no se siente suficientemente fuerte para hacerte frente y desvía la mirada

-lo siento.-exclama apenas.-soy muy tonta para darme cuenta de estas cosas.-parecía regañarse asi misma.-cl..claro…puedes irte, no estas atado a mí, lo siento por todo….

No lo puedes creer

Se supone que ella es la victima pero es la que se está disculpando

Te sientes miserable no es asi Killua?

-gracias.-respondes algo desencajado, el golpe de la culpa que estas sintiendo ahora es tan poderoso que te quedas en blanco y ya no sabes que decir o cómo actuar

Ya no la miras

No eres capaz

Solo escuchas como se va

caes de bruces al suelo

te tomas el rostro desesperado y respiras agitadamente y sueltes el aire después de haber estado conteniendo el aliento por haber cometido tal atrocidad

Miles de cosas pasan por tu cabeza

Tantas que ni eres capaz de pensar en una en particular

Sin embargo la lucidez regresa a ti poco a poco y te dice que ya no puedes seguir aquí

Debes marcharte de inmediato

Ya después pensaras en las consecuencias de tus actos

Pero ahora debes escapar

Te levantas de golpe y te quedas en silencio solo un momento

Asimilando un poco las cosas

Solo un breve momento antes de empezar a salir de la habitación

Caminas por los pasillos a pase torpe hacia la salida

No sabes dónde están los chicos

Ni Kurapika ni Leorio

Sabes que te echaran bronca cuando se enteren lo que paso entre tú y Gon

Por eso debes salir rápido

Agradeces que todo ha salido bien al final

Ella no te puede odiar...ella no te va odiar...la conoces tan bien

Lo sabes no?

Y si estas lejos no tendras la oportunidad de arruinar la amistad que tienes con ella

Es algo ironico pues parecería que la cura ha sido peor que la enfermedad pero solo tú lo puedes entender

Verdad?

* * *

><p>... y bueno, s eme ha hecho un poco dificil<p>

pero me siento satisfecho por haber escrito

espero que les haya gustado

gracias por leer ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Weee hola de nuevo

Perdon la demora

Pero aquí les traigo la conti de esta historia

Espero y la disfruten

**ADV: femGonxKillua**

* * *

><p><strong>CUIDANDO TU AMISTAD.-parte2<strong>

* * *

><p>Amas a Gon<p>

Tanto que te hace perder la razón

Y no eres capaz de controlar tu mente ni tu cuerpo

Sería muy fácil caer si volvieras a verla

Por eso te contienes

Por eso te alejaste, esa es tu forma de cuidar su amistad

Ella piensa que la odias, pero a diferencia tuya te sigue queriendo

Lo sabes

Ella te sigue considerando un amigo, aunque piense que tú no lo haces

no había otra manera

Prefieres mil veces lo que ha sucedido a que ella en verdad te odie

y hubiera ocurrido si seguías estando a su lado porque terminarías haciéndole daño

No solo a ella

Sino a los que están a su alrededor

Eres muy celoso

es ironico que en batallas y peleas seas muy metódico e intuitivo pero cuando se trata de Gon todo pierde sentido

No funciona con ella

Pierdes toda capacidad de razonar

Los días que tomaste tu tiempo para pensar fue decisivo al final

Tuviste la respuesta a tu pregunta

A tus miedos

Ella no te odiará

Te seguirá considerando un amigo y será así mientras no vuelvas a encontrarse nuevamente

Sin embargo hay algo que te sigue inquietando, no sabes que es lo que sucedió para que Gon creyera tu mentira, la conoces lo suficiente, puede ser la mas ingenua del mundo pero no es estúpida

Algo tuvo que pasar para que pensara que la odiabas

Detienes tus pasos intentando pensar en que pudo ser pero no encuentras explicación, no puedes evitar dar vueltas en el mismo asunto una y otra vez, estas incomodo porque sabes que todo ha resultado muy fácil y sencillo.

Tanto que da miedo de solo pensar

Presientes que podría ocurrir algo inesperado

como buen cazador y asesino sabes que todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro

Suspiras intranquilo y al final decides retomar tu trayecto y adentrarte un poco en la ciudad

Para tu mala suerte aunque Gon se haya creído tu mentira aun no puedes alejarte, como si fuera una treta del destino Zeno quiere que le hagas un favor, hace minutos recibiste su llamado

Él no ha perdido la oportunidad y a sabiendas conoce que estas en la ciudad de York y te ha pedido que le traigas un objeto de la subasta, en otro momento te hubieras negado, peor aún después de lo que acabas de hacer con Gon

Pero no fuiste capaz de rechazar la petición de tu abuelo

Se lo debes

El intercedió por ti cuando tu familia no quería que volvieras a viajar con tu amiga

él hizo posible que te dejaran ir

Se la debes y por eso que aceptaste

-soy un completo idiota.-te dices a ti mismo mientras entras al lobby de un hotel

Esta casi al otro extremo de la ciudad de donde se hospeda Gon y los demás así que por lo menos puedes intentar pasar desapercibido

No quieres dejar nada al azar

Asi que utilizas otra identificación en el hotel

Cualquier rastro tiene que ser eliminado, Gon es una cazadora experta si por algún motivo o impulso estúpido ella quiere buscarte será más fácil si dejas rastros, entonces tienes que hacerte pasar por otra persona y volver a las sombras

Es mejor no tentar a la suerte

Y para no levantar sospechas ni nada te quedas en tu suite sin salir hasta llegado el dia del subasta

Aunque faltan otros 7 días; esta vez con el problema "Gon" resuelto se te será más fácil llevar el tiempo y conciliar el sueño

…

Despiertas sintiendo un extraño cansancio

No recuerdas muy bien lo que soñaste, pero tenías la sensación de que era algo agradable

Intentas hacer memoria pero no logras nada

Te levantas un poco molesto

Durante estos últimos años casi nunca tuviste que lidiar con la rutina, fueron contadas ocasiones en los viajes en los cuales se quedaban en un mismo lugar por tanto tiempo, como siempre viajaban era difícil que hicieran lo mismo cada día

sin embargo, la rutina no se veía tan mal

podías acostumbrarte a esto al menos durante un tiempo

El día transcurre con normalidad

y la soledad vuelve a hacerse presente

Estar encerrado en la habitación no parece tan malo, te quedas leyendo los libros de la biblioteca y también echas un vistazo a las redes para ver las novedades en la web del cazador y alguna noticia interesante

Buscas la manera de matar el tiempo

Ocupar tu mente

Sin embargo a veces te engaña a ti mismo y su rostro se asoma en tus pensamientos

Solo a veces

Empiezas a sentir miedo

Sabes que se volverá crónico

Intentas alejar esos pensamientos pero nada resulta y al final del día te quedas dormido pensando en ella

El tiempo pasa y sigues en ese afán de ocupar tu mente en otras cosas, por ese motivo te dignas a salir de tu habitación y de la seguridad del hotel, corres por las calles y ocultas tu rostro con una capucha

La gente te ve pensando que eres uno de esos chicos deportistas que sale a correr en las mañanas

Tu contextura y físico no ayuda a pasar desapercibido

Y es que aunque lo intentas evitar algunas chicas interrumpen tu paso

Como odias que pase

Pero así y todo eres cortes

-ey chico guapo perdón por interrumpirte.-se excusa una mujer alta de extraña cabellera

A su lado esta una más baja pelirroja

Nunca has sido sociable

E incluso te cuesta creer que se atrevan a hablarte

A interrumpir tu paso

-buenos días.-saludas con cortesía sin despegar tu vista al frente, solo esperas a que el semáforo cambie de color para poder perderlas

No entiendes que las hace atreverse a hablar

Supones que tienen interés en ti

-eres de poco hablar eh?.-exclama la pelirroja.-mira guapo ayer te vimos cruzar esta ruta y pues si no tienes novia nos gustaría conocerte.-

Miras de reojo un tanto desencajado

No es como si no supieras que nunca ha ocurrido algo asi

Bueno siempre te has fijado que de vez en cuando las chicas se te quedan mirando, pero no se atreven a hablarte al notar tu aura fría e indiferente

-yo solo estoy de paso por aquí.-expresas un tanto serio.-disculpen pero no me voy a quedar más que un par de días.-agregas.-no quisiera que se lleven una mala impresión pero estoy concentrado en mi rutina, a lo mejor en otro momento señoritas.-terminas diciendo de una manera casual

Parece que tu comentario y tu intento de ser amable tienen un efecto contrario a tus palabras

Las chicas parecen más interesadas

Para tu buena suerte el semáforo cambia de color y empiezas a correr haciendo un pequeño recordatorio que mañana tomaras otra ruta para evitar contacto indeseado

Y es que aunque eres poco sociable has aprendido a ser tolerante

Has aprendido muchas cosas

Tantos viajes y experiencias te han enseñado

A lo mejor has visto tantas veces a Gon socializar con la gente que sin querer intentas imitarla a tu estilo

Pasa otro dia lentamente mientras buscas en el navegador algo que llame tu atención, alguna noticia interesante de algun cazador o un evento inusual que se estuviera desarrollando en la ciudad de York pero nada, todo tranquilo

Miras la hora recién son las 6 y apenas se está oscureciendo

Sales a los balcones para tomar un poco de aire

la noche se hace presente y te quedas viendo el oscuro firmamento

Cuando se quedaban a dormir al aire libre Gon solia contar historias extrañas de cada estrella del firmamento, tenía una historia por cada estrella, ella se lo inventaba pero había que admitir que la chica era muy imaginativa, solo lo hacía para seguir hablando intentando hacerle reír

-faltan 3 dias.-susurras para sí, sintiendo al viento golpear tu rostro mientras te quedas mirando una de las estrellas que brilla mas que ninguna

No tienes muchos recuerdos de cuando estabas solo sin compañía

Empezaste a vivir desde que la conociste aquel dia en la prueba del cazador

Poco a poco empiezas a darte cuenta el peso y las consecuencias de tu propia decisión, alejarte de ella solo para que siga pensando en ti como amigo era un castigo cruel

Hubieras deseado no enamorarte

Es decir, Estaban tan bien como amigos

Todo tan perfecto

Pero tu corazón y tus sentimientos tenían que romper e interferir con tu vida feliz, fue tan injusto…..todo era tan perfecto que sabias que era imposible que fuera para siempre

Tu obsesión por Gon se volvió enfermiza

Y como no lo va a ser si es la única persona en quien confiarías tu vida sin dudarlo

Ella no te haría daño, nunca te traicionaría, nunca lo hizo, además tiene una actitud tan especial

Su personalidad es encantadora en todas las formas posibles, su corazón es muy grande y generoso, ingenua y peligrosa al mismo tiempo

Una increíble persona

A veces solo a veces has pensado en que es lo que vio en ti como para que le llamara la atención a tal punto de aceptarte como un amigo

Ella es alguien muy diferente, una luz tan brillante quehacer contemplar maravillada al que se acerca, y tu estuviste demasiado cerca

Lo suficiente como para poder apoderarte de ella

Querías esa luz solo para ti…aun quieres esa luz solo para ti

Y estando a su lado solo terminarías corrompiéndola y al final la apagarías

Tú te conoces bien y sabes que lo harías si tuvieras la oportunidad

Apagarías esa Luz que ella representa

Ahora alejado puedes ver con claridad la situación a la que estabas siendo arrastrado, piensas que tu decisión fue la más acertada

Ella no dejara de quererte

No dejará de seguir siendo tu amiga

"es perfecto"

….

Ya ha llegado el día de la subasta

Te has despertado un tanto cansado porque no pudiste dormir bien la noche anterior

No estás acostumbrado a estar tan cómodo durmiendo en una cama de lujo

Después de tomarte una ducha y cambiarte con un buzo para hacer tu rutina de siempre, bueno de los últimos 6 días

Correr una hora, llegar al gimnasio y hacer un entrenamiento suave, regresar a la habitación tomar de nuevo una ducha y descansar

Te tiras en la cama, cierras los ojos agotado por sostener la rutina que ya se te da aburrida, miras al costado viendo con detenimiento el objeto en cuestión

Ayer compraste un celular

Lo vas a necesitar

Has estado pensando en que podía ocurrir en esa estúpida subasta

Allí estaría ella

Probablemente junto con Kurapica y Leorio, sabes que los chicos estarían a la expectativa para darte una paliza cuanto menos….

Por eso debes estar prevenido

Y analizar la situación con sumo cuidado

Sabes su número de memoria

y Te quedas pensativo y es que crees que no es una buena idea llamarla

Sin embargo ir a ciegas a la subasta sin saber cómo estarían los ánimos de los que aun consideras amigos era muy peligroso

O tal vez eso es lo que quieres pensar

Y te quieres creer esa mala excusa y en realidad solo quieres oir su voz

Repasas esa posibilidad

Pero definitivamente no iba por ese lado

Tu convicción de no tener contacto con ella sigue firme

Pero esto era necesario

Si no das aviso probablemente se encontrarían

Y prefieres mil veces hablar por celular y aclarar el tema antes de hacerlo en un encuentro directo

No, no podrías lidiar en un encuentro directo

Sobre todo si sospecha que estas mintiendo

Escuchas el sonido del timbre

Estas nervioso y vuelves a repasar el libreto en tu cabeza

Lo tienes todo preparado

Pero al escuchar su voz te ocasiona un desorden mental

-hola.-ese simple saluda con su tono característico

Empiezas a dudar

Quieres colgar pero te quedas en silencio unos momentos

Sabes que debes hablar con ella

"maldito Zeno todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti" te regañas mentalmente culpando el favor que estás obligado a hacer

-Gon.-susurras su nombre levemente

Ella te ha escuchado

Y ahora sientes el silencio del otro lado de la línea

Debe ser una sorpresa inesperada

Cuentas los segundos en tu menta mientras esperas una respuesta de parte de la chica

Podría ser que cuelgue y no te conteste

Pero eso es poco probable

Ella te considera un amigo

-Killua…-su voz suena muy melancólica y triste al pronunciar tu nombre

Cierras los ojos sintiendo la culpa

-perdón por llamarte pero era necesario.-expresas indiferente.-hoy es el evento de la subasta y mi abuelo me ha pedido un favor y tengo que estar ahí.-tu voz suena como siempre

Cada detalle es importante

Debes ser cuidadoso de no solo eligiendo las palabras que tienes que decir sino en todo sentido

Ella puede sospechar

Y eso arruinaría todo

-Killua.-otra vez repite tu nombre ser pronunciado pero esta vez sale quebrada

Todo plan se viene abajo cuando comienzas a escuchar leves sollozos

Por parte de la chica

No eres capaz de pensar

Sabes que eres el responsable de lo que está sucediendo

De que ella esté llorando

Niegas en tu propia desesperación pero sabes que es la verdad

Quieres ignorar los sonidos de llanto y seguir con tu plan

Pero no puedes

No eres capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra

-no llores.-dices con frialdad.-no pensé que te ibas a poner así, creo que fue un error llamarte

Y si ha sido un error, no te esperabas algo asi, es decir Gon debía haberlo superado, no eres tan importante, ella tiene muchos más amigos y compañeros

-espera no cuelgues!.-responde casi con un grito

-vamos Gon tienes que superarlo.-susurras.-deja de llorar por cosas sin importancia.-agregas

No eres tan importante

No mereces ser tan importante

-Killua…he sido una tonta.-pronuncia apenas, sabes que está haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para que su voz salga como siempre.-p…perdon por no darme cuenta que solo lo hacías por obligación….

Contienes el aliento

-ya olvídate de eso, ya es pasado…todo lo referido a mi es pasado.-exclamas.-no tiene porque seguir afectándote

-s..si…p…p..perdon.-dice apenas

Y tú aprietas el aparato sintiéndote miserable

Y ni siquiera sabes de qué diablos está pidiendo perdón

-vale.-te está afectando

-Killu perdón pero no puedo superarlo.-"y sigue"

Miras a los lados

Se supone que tanto Kurapica y Leorio deberían estar ayudándole a levantar sus ánimos

Quieres culparlos por no hacerlo

-ya no eres una niña, solo sigue adelante como siempre.-estas desesperado, necesitas oir una respuesta firme y decidida de la Gon de siempre

No de esta chica que no parece ella

Y que tiene la voz quebrada

-v…vale, s...si lo siento por ser así.-

-bien, ahora escúchame yo no quiero encontrarlos en la subasta, y quisiera saber si ustedes van a realizar sus movimientos antes o después.- preguntas

Y si necesitas saber

Gon no te mentiría y debes evitar a los chicos

-a…antes.-susurra algo acongojada.-p..pero no te preocupes de eso….y..ya les dije a los chicos que no les perdonaré si intentan buscarte o algo asi.-

Aun después de todo ella está intentando protegerte

-b…bien.-susurras

-a…además yo...yo no estaré en la misión así que puedes estar tranquilo Killu.-susurra apenas.-no me encuentro bien así que es mejor para la misión

Algo anda mal

Durante todo el tiempo en que has viajado con ella

Jamás se ha enfermado

Nunca

Al menos no eres capaz de recordar

No es coincidencia que justo esté mal ahora

"Tú tienes la culpa"

Lo sabes

-Killua sigues ahí?.-pregunta la chica y tu mente empieza a jugarte mala pasada, no eres capaz de pensar coherentemente, te sientes responsable

Sabes con solo escucharla que no está bien

Desde el primer momento

Te diste cuenta

-que tienes.-preguntas

-n..no es importante, b…bueno no te preocupes no estaré en la subasta asi que descuida.-

-claro.-dices sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago.-eso era todo

-volveré a escuchar tu voz alguna vez?.-pregunta

-no, esta una excepción, ya no volveremos a cruzar caminos.-

ella no responde

Esta asimilando tus palabras

Esperas en silencio a que diga algo

Cualquier cosa

-ahm…b…bueno entonces este es el adiós no?.-

-si.-susurras con nostalgia.-

-te voy a extrañar Killu, s…siempre me dijiste que buscarías que hacer con tu vida mientras estuviéramos de viaje no?, y has encontrado aquello que quieres hacer?.-

-no, todavía….seguiré buscando.-mentiroso

Tú ya lo habías encontrado

En realidad lo estabas viviendo a plenitud

Desde hace mucho tiempo ya habías encontrado lo que buscabas

Solo querías estar a su lado viajando por el mundo

-espero que lo encuentres.-escuchas bajito.-sé que lo harás pero yo no podré ver

Que dice

No la entiendes

-yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-agrega y tú estás intentando descifrar que es lo que quiere decir.-jeje lo siento, estoy hablando de más y debes estar cansado de escuchar mi voz jeje, lo siento Killu, te voy a extrañar, esperó que me recuerdes algún dia.-la llamada finaliza y no entiendes nada

Incómodo y desorientado vuelves a marcar su número

Pero está apagado

Que clase de despedida era esa

No puedes comprender y te empiezas a asustar

Gon no es de bromear o fingir las cosas

Ella estaba mal

Lo pudiste notar en la forma en que hablaba y como se expresaba

No estaba alegre

Parecía rendida

Una luz apagada

Y Es tu culpa de que esté asi

De su estado actual

De que se haya enfermado

Y ahora sus palabras de despedida sonaron muy ambiguas

Ella no era así

….

Estas contrariado contigo mismo

Tu convicción se rompió de una manera tan fácil que sientes lastima por ti mismo

Sin embargo no has sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa que ella

Necesitas saber cómo esta

Ha sido fácil infiltrarte en su habitación y no has tenido problemas con Leorio o Kurapica porque ellos están en plena misión ahora

No necesitas usar tu aura para darte cuenta de que Gon se encuentra dentro

Realmente está mal

Ya que desde hace 15 minutos estas parado detrás del muro de los balcones intentando decidir qué hacer si entrar o dejar todo como esta

15 minutos es demasiado tiempo

En otras condiciones Gon se hubiera dado cuenta al instante de tu cercanía

Pero ahora no

No era lo que esperabas y eso te pone nervioso

Rendido y con el semblante serio entras a la habitación

La pequeña sala esta ordenada

Y hay algunos libros entrecerrados y una soda a medio tomar en la mesa de en medio

Ella está en tu habitación

Aun no entiendes como es que no ha notado tu presencia

A lo mejor y está dormida

Echas un leve vistazo al cuarto siguiente con luz y puedes verla

Se encuentra sentada en su cama abrazada a sus rodillas con su típica pijama de frutas

Notas que tiene la vista perdida en algún punto fijo de la habitación

Y sus ojos castaños están algo hinchados

"Es tu culpa"

-vaya estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo para la misión de la subasta.-comentas entrando mostrando indiferencia y burla.-porque no estas con los demás.-

Ella se gira sorprendida al escuchar tu voz

Y parpadea un par de veces

Se te queda mirando con un rostro de asombro sin decir una sola palabra

Realmente no te había notado

Se supone que es una cazadora doble estrella y tú no habías hecho nada por ocultar tu presencia

Y ella no previno tu llegada

-Killua.-dice atónita incapaz de poder pronunciar otra cosa

Se queda contemplándote

Puedes notar su mirada en ti de una manera inusual

-eres tú Killu….realmente eres tú.-agrega en un hilillo de voz

Parece feliz

Puedes ver como sonríe

Pero sucede tan rápido y Ella vuelve a su semblante de siempre y desvía la mirada abrazandose asi misma con mas fuerza

-q…que haces aquí Killu.-pregunta un tanto temerosa.-p..pensé que habias dicho que ya no nos volveríamos a ver

-cierto, pero solo quería despedirme en persona.-respondes tu vil mentira

En realidad estas preocupado

Y quieres saber cómo esta ella

-Ahm…s..si ya veo.-exclama con una sonrisa rota.-c…claro así sería mejor una despedida, pero no tenías porque venir.-

-no pareces estar bien sabes.-pronuncias mirando fijamente.-que sucede

Ella mira a los lados

Parece temerosa

-ahm..no..no, yo estoy bien, estoy muy bien.-vuelve a fingir una sonrisa

La ves muy palida

Su voz sigue apagada

Y tiene ojos hinchados

-no sabes mentir.-exclamas contrariado.-que te está ocurriendo

Ella se encoge de hombros

-e...n serio no es nada, solo me he sentido muy cansada estos últimos dias.-pronuncia con miedo.-jeje yo estaré bien Killu

Asi es Gon

Ella intenta ocultar su problema de los demás

Siempre tuvo esa mala costumbre

No quiere que se preocupen por ella

Sin embargo ella si lo hace por los demás

-es por mi culpa?.-preguntas intentando aguantar tú propia rabia que quiere salir a gritos.-

Solo baja la mirada

Y cual niña que es incapaz de hablar solo niega con la cabeza

-Gon.-pronuncias su nombre molesto

No lo estas soportando

El peso de la culpa te está matando

Estas viendo lo que has ocasionado

Y aunque intentes negarlo

Sabes que eres el responsable

Estas apagando la luz que representa tu amiga

Aquella chica que irradia alegría y vitalidad

Siempre enérgica y positiva

Por tu culpa está rota

Y no lo entiendes

No debería ser para tanto

Tú no vales lo suficiente como para provocar eso en ella

"No puedes ser tan miserable y egoísta"

"que estoy haciendo" te preguntas contemplando a la pelinegra que ni es capaz de atreverse a sostener la mirada porque rompería en llanto

-no es para tanto, no lo vale.-exclamas desorientado, tu compostura fría y serena está por quebrarse.-sé porque estas asi.-

No te responde

Sabe que la has descubierto

-lo siento.-dice apenas.-ya se me pasará

"En serio?"

No le crees

No le crees nada

-es por mi culpa.-exclamas apretando los puños

La estas lastimando

Demasiado

El dolor que está sintiendo es insoportable

Y aunque ella intente fingir que no, es demasiado evidente darse cuenta

Está tan mal que no lo puede ocultar

-no Killu, no eres culpable de nada.-exclama.-s..son solo cosas mias…

-cállate.-

-e..en serio Killu no tienes nad…-

-cállate!.-gritas con la vista perdida sintiendo como estas perdiendo la cordura, ni si quiera te sientes mal por gritarla.-solo olvídate de que fuimos amigos alguna vez y sigue hacia adelante.-

Ella te mira con los ojos llorosos

Y solo asiente afirmativa

No es capaz de hablar

No quiere que la escuches con la voz quebrada

Por eso no te responde con palabras

-Gon por favor….no sabes lo que estas ocasionando con esta estúpida actitud tuya.-le recriminas

Y si

Ella debería ser fuerte

Debería olvidarse de lo que paso

Debería estar como siempre alegre, decidida cumpliendo la misión

Pero la realidad era muy diferente

-no tienes derecho a ponerte así solo por mi.-agregas con frialdad.-no tienes derecho

-Killu por favor ya no sigas.-comienza a llorar

El llanto de la chica te destroza el corazón

La sensación de culpa es tan abrumadora

La miras con pánico

Entras en total desesperación

Estas apagando la luz

La estas lastimando

-no sigas así por favor.-suplicas

Eres tú quien ruega para que deje de llorar

Pero no lo puede evitar

Le duele mucho

Tu voluntad cae

Y todo atisbo de lucha y convicción de seguir con tu plan se derrumba

No eres capaz de verla asi

Has perdido

Verla así de frágil ha sido suficiente como para que sigas alejándote

-perdon Killu.-

La escuchas lejana

Tan solo la estás viendo como intenta limpiarse las lágrimas que salen con sus mangas

Perdido y derrotado

Te acercas hacia ella

Que te mira confundida y temerosa

Y lo debería estar

Ya estas fuera de control

Si pudieras decirle algo seria gritarle que se aleje

Pero no

Ya es tarde

-q…que sucede.-ella tiembla ligeramente al sentir tus manos sostener su rostro con suavidad

Te quedas mirando esos ojos castaños que siguen hinchados y puedes ver que reflejan tu propia mirada

-es tu culpa.-la recriminas ensimismado

Ella no te entiende

Apenas y te ha escuchado

También está desorientada contemplando tus rbes azules

-Killu?.-antes de que pudiera decir algo te acercas lentamente a sus labios

Solo un tenue roce

Un leve tacto

Un suave beso que ella no lo vio venir

Y tú tampoco

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Wee eso fue todo<p>

Muchas gracias por leer =D

Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y les traigo otra conti

De esta historia

Espero y les guste

Nos vemos

* * *

><p><strong>CUIDANDO TÚ AMISTAD<strong>

**CAP III**

* * *

><p>La sensación que sientes es tan abrumadora que utilizas toda tu fuerza de voluntad para alejarte de ella<p>

No fue un beso como tal, solo apenas un roce

y casi pierdes la cordura

Miras a Gon que tiene una expresión desconcertada por lo sucedido

No entiende

No entiende el significado de lo que acabas de hacer

Tus impulsos te ganaron y estuviste a punto de reclamar su boca pero solo llegaste a rozar sus labios

Pero eso es suficiente para que sientas perder el control

Tu cuerpo ya no está obedeciendo a tu mente

Estas paralizado y no eres capaz de razonar

Gon es la culpable

-no lo vale.-vuelves a repetir en un susurro que parece inaudible.-no vale la pena que estés así por mi.-pronuncias con frialdad

Pero en el fondo estás muerto de miedo

Y es que ese pequeño error

Podría pagarse caro

Ella podría darse cuenta

Y si lo hace estas acabado porque tomará el control

sabes que cuándo Gon toma el control de la situación ya no hay manera de ganar

Es una derrota anunciada

-que acabas de hacer Killu?.-la escuchas preguntar con voz temblorosa

Aparentas indiferencia a sus palabras intentando ignorarlas

No puedes responder

No hay manera

Cualquier respuesta le daría la ventaja

-puedo entender cómo te sientes.-expresas intuitivo, retrocediendo un poco, alejándote unos pasos

esa acción pasa tan desapercibida pero es vital para no perder la cordura

La cercanía que tuviste con ella

Ha sido fatal para tus sentidos

Percibiste el aroma natural que desprende su cuerpo

Y ha sido suficiente para aturdir tu mente

Como una potente droga

Como la peor descarga eléctrica que hayas sentido antes

Te das cuenta lo obsesionado que estas

Lo enfermizo que se ha convertido tus sentimientos

Es insoportable

Hiciste bien en alejarte de su vida

Pero ahora al regresar has cometido un error

-Killu tu no me odias, cierto?.- susurra apenas

Estabas luchando por mantener lucida tu mente que no fuiste capaz de decir algo mas y le otorgaste la oportunidad de que volviera a preguntar

Muchas oportunidades

Muchos errores

Sabes que te estan llevando a una derrota anunciada

Necesitas tranquilizarte

-a esa conclusión has llegado desde la última vez que nos vimos?.-atacas con sutileza

Tu voz ha sonado inexpresiva y natural

Estas satisfecho por ello

-no estas respondiendo a ninguna de mis preguntas Killu.-exclama inocente

Sonríes con diversión

No puedes creer como estando de manera sumisa y pura es capaz de ponerte en aprietos

Sin embargo esa actitud que ves en sus ojos es una buena señal

Ella sigue pensando que lo odias

De no ser asi

Ella seria más agresiva

Lo sabes

-Gon ya hemos hablado de esto.-estas intentando evadir la pregunta.-lo único que tengo que decirte es que te olvides de esto y sigas adelante como siempre.-finalizas

Ya no puedes quedarte mas tiempo

Asi que cortas de una vez

Y decides retirarte

-tu no me odias Killu.-detienes tus pasos al escuchar su voz

Un leve escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo porque sus palabras salieron con otra entonación

Ya no apagada y perdida sino una entonacion neutra

Como si estuviera empezando a dudar

Intentas pensar lo más rápido que puedes

Si por ti fuera empezarías a correr

Pero entonces ella se daría cuenta

Y no dudaría en buscarte para esclarecer la situación

Retroceder o no responderle sería una mala idea

-tú lo dijiste.-empiezas a decir.-yo jamás lo hice, solo fueron ideas tuyas.-sentencias girando el rostro para encararla, si dijeras esas palabras sin verle a la cara ella podría dudar, pero estas convencido yconfrontarla era la mejor manera.-yo nunca dije eso

-entonces?.-

-no te odio, pero simplemente no quiero seguir estando contigo.-mientes, es lo mejor que sabes hacer.-quiero buscar aquello que quiero hacer por mi propia cuenta esa es la verdad, lo entiendes verdad?.-

Perfecto

Has jugado bien

Y es que con ese argumento alivias su carga

Ahora sabe que no la odias

solo siguen siendo amigos y simplemente tu decidiste ir por tu propia cuenta a buscar aquello que quieres

No puedes estar más satisfecho

te felicitas mentalmente al verla con el semblante apagado nuevamente

Eso significa que saliste bien librado

-s…si ya entiendo.-responde con la voz rota.-l...lo siento por todo

-y te sigues disculpando.-

-e..ehm si.-ella se toma la cabeza fingiendo sonreír, pero la conoces bien solo lo está haciendo por fuera, es su manera de resistirse a llorar.- creo que he sido una carga durante mucho tiempo…es decir siempre me has estado cuidando y yo solo te he dado dolores de cabeza y me he portado mal contigo….te he enojado por seguirme y tú solo querías cuidarme.-añade y puedes ver como una lagrima vuelve escapar de sus ojos.-…p...perdoname Killu

Te quedas un rato pensativo

Nostálgico haciendo un poco de memoria a lo que Gon se refiere al decir que fue una carga

Es verdad que le salvaste muchas veces porque la muy idiota es impulsiva en muchos aspectos pero ella te ha salvado muchas más veces

No solo de los enemigos

Sino también de tu familia

No dudo en enfrentarse a ellos para volver a verte

Para seguir viajando juntos

Para sacarte del negocio de seguir asesinando

-ya deja de disculparte.-la situación empieza a agobiarte, incluso te está costando respirar.-no hay nada por lo cual tengas que pedir perdón.-dices con sinceridad

Ella se te queda mirando en silencio

La ves dudar

Es como si quisiera decirte algo

Pero no puede

-yo no me perdono.-susurra bajando la cabeza

Se abraza a sí misma en un intento de no sentir la soledad

-eres una idiota.-exclamas atónito

Esa actitud tan particularmente sincera es increíble

Ella no oculta nada

Nunca lo hizo

Es muy transparente

Tan diferente a ti

-no te culpes por nada.-es lo único que puedes decir.-deja de ser tan tonta por lo menos esta vez, ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué hacerlo, todo es mi decisión, no tienes nada que ver

-es por eso!.-grita frustrada mirando con los ojos llenos de dolor

Estas tan sorprendido de su repentina reacción

-es por eso…si yo fuera lo suficientemente importante para tí, no te irías de mi lado.-pronuncia con lamento

-no tiene nada que ver.-mentira

La forma en como está tomando la situación no lo esperabas

Se está volviendo impredecible

-yo creo que si.-responde con tristeza.-es mi culpa…yo..yo tuve la oportunidad de ser alguien importante para ti.-ella ya no puede soportar y se quiebra.-pero no lo logré!

Empieza a llorar

contemplas la escena con desolación

Gon siempre ha sido una luz para todo el mundo

Tan radiante y viva, era por eso que en el examen de cazador tuvo el puntaje mas alto

Pero ahora se veía tan diferente

Apagada

miras con horror como la luz de sus ojos se desvanece

Y todo es tu culpa

Se supone que debías cuidar que la luz no se apague

"quieres atormentarme no es asi" reclamas en tus pensamientos

Pero no eres capaz de decir algo

No soportas verla asi

Peor aun cuando sabes que eres el culpable de su llanto

-¿quieres que te haga daño?.-preguntas con rabia

Aparentas indiferencia

Pero estas perdiendo la razón

Tu vista esta nublada

Estas sintiendo como estas cediendo lentamente a tus sentimientos

A tu locura…a tu enfermiza obsesión

No debiste venir

-Tú no podrías hacerme daño.-responde intentando limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas

Esboza una sonrisa para que no la veas triste

-en serio crees eso?.-sonríes con cinismo.-tanto tiempo que hemos estado juntos y aun no me conoces.-agregas con burla

desvía la mirada avergonzada

-no lo harías.-susurra, apenas puedes oírlo

No, no es tan asi

Estas empezando a divagar

Tus sentidos empiezan a jugarte una mala pasada

Tus ojos no son capaces de despegar la vista de su rostro contemplando lo hermosa que es, su expresión triste no es capaz de opacar la belleza que tiene

Tu sentido del olfato quiere volver a recordar su olor

Ya has perdido el efecto de su aroma y necesitas más

Pero para eso tienes que acercarte

Luchas con todas tus fuerzas de no dar un paso

Quieres irte pero tampoco eres capaz de retroceder

Tu voluntad no da para tanto

El delirio empieza a torturar tu mente

estas imaginando como seria acercarse para percibir su aroma, como sería levantar su rostro con tus manos, sentir su suave piel entre tus dedos, ver sus ojos perdidos en la locura y desesperación en la que tú te encuentras

En tus fantasías ella es la que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, no…no solamente es amor lo que siente, sino una enfermiza obsesión donde ella pierde la razón solo deseando tocar tus labios, se desespera si no tiene un lugar en tus pensamientos, se enloquece cuando pones atención a otra persona…se muere de celos

Parpadeas un poco para alejarte de la imaginación y volver a la realidad

Ella no va a caer en la locura como en tus fantasías

Ella solo se va a deprimir un tiempo

Es normal

Viajaron tantos años juntos

Es normal que al separarse se deprimiera

Pero se le pasara

Cierras los ojos intentando recuperar la calma

Ya no tienes nada más que decir

Si quieres salir ya no debes responderle ni mirarla

Simplemente tiene que dar la vuelta e irte

-antes de que te vayas quisiera saber si podrías hacer algo por mi killu.-escuchas su voz débil y melancólica

Es extraño que te esté haciendo una proposición asi

-que es lo que deseas.-comentas fingiendo diversion

Definitivamente sea lo que sea que quiera pedir no lo vas hacer

-no me olvides por favor.-suplica con la voz cortada y los ojos llorosos

no sabes que responder

y ya no puedes resistir

Esa imagen quiebra tu voluntad y tu fuerza

Destroza tu convicción

-y sigues llorando.-expresas derrotado caminado hacia ella

Volviendo acercarte

La ves encogerse de hombros y sentirse intimidada por tu cercanía

Tu mirada fría choca con sus ojos

Puedes ver que está asustada

Seguramente intuye lo que va a suceder

Pero es su culpa

Tú no tienes nada que ver

"Es solo tu culpa"

Si ella no hubiera sido tan buena amiga contigo nada de esto estuviera pasando

Ella es la responsable de que estes tan obsesionado

-crees que no puedo hacerte daño.-susurras apretando los puños y endureciendo tus ojos azules para confrontarla

La ves retraer la mirada

-n…no me harías daño Killu.-

-te voy a demostrar lo equivocada que estas Gon.-

Ella siempre ha sido más fuerte que tú

Pero hay algo en lo que no te puede ganar

Eres mucho más rápido

Y es por eso que ella no ha podido hacer nada cuando la acabas de agarrar del cuello y arrinconarla contra la pared

Eres más alto así que no permites que sus pies toquen el suelo

Le falta el aire

-aun piensas que no puedo hacerte daño?.-preguntas ocultando tu ira

Puedes ver que ella está sorprendida

Pero no se defiende

Esta quieta sintiendo como aprietas su cuello

-aún lo sigues creyendo?.-reclamas apretando el agarre

Ella expresa una mueca de dolor pero aun asi no hace nada

Te preguntas porque

-defiéndete.-pronuncias

Solo te mira y niega con la cabeza

-n…n...no me harás daño.-qué?.-no me defenderé.-sentencia con firmeza

Sin pensarlo dos veces y fuera de si

Acercas tu rostro para tomar sus labios con locura y desesperación

Ella no es capaz de reaccionar ante tu repentino acto

Tu lengua se introduce en su boca

La sensación es tan abrumadoramente placentera que no eres capaz de pensar en lo que estás haciendo

Empiezas a consumirte en la desesperación de tus propios actos

El placer y la lujuria empiezan a acabar contigo

La sensación es tan intensa que solo pudo ser cortada por la falta de aire

Te separas con sufrimiento

Puedes escuchar la respiración agitada de Gon

Cierras los ojos en un último intento de controlar tus impulsos

Una última batalla contigo mismo

Pero ya es tarde

No te puedes controlar

la necesidad quema incandescente dentro de ti

Te parece extraño que ella no diga nada

Tal vez si la escucharas decir que te detengas

Entrarías en razón

Pero sigue en silencio

Abres los ojos y puedes verla sorprendida por lo que momentos antes le hiciste

Parece que no logra entender lo que acaba de suceder

te mira desconcertada, con el semblante inexpresivo

-Killua.-susurra tu nombre intentando preguntarte que hiciste

Pero ella ya no es capaz de pronunciar otra palabra

Se lleva su mano a sus labios y en ese pequeño transcurso su mirada se pierde

Sigues pensando que si ella dijera que te detengas o si suplicara que te alejaras recuperarías el control, sin embargo no dice nada

sin poder evitar tu impulso

Vuelves acercar tu rostro al de ella

Sus labios lucen tentadores

Acortas la distancia nuevamente

Apenas un tenue roce

la intensidad de la descarga eléctrica que sientes por todo tu cuerpo con ese efímero acto es indescriptible

Gon parece no tener respuesta

sigue indefensa

sigue en shock

y tu aprovechas

y vuelves a tomar su boca con la tuya

tu lujuria se abre paso por su boca y entonces reprimes un quejido de placer al sentir como ella empieza a defenderse, su lengua empieza a luchar con la tuya para tener el control, asi empieza una desenfrenada pelea y ella te esta ganando

te das cuenta que el placer la esta corrompiendo

tú eres el primero en cortar el momento por la falta de aire

-Gon.-susurras su nombre intentado recuperar la lucidez

crees que puedes detenerte

pero no sabes lo que tus actos acaban de despertar

Empiezas a darte cuenta de lo que has provocado con ese beso

Nunca antes habías visto esa expresión en los ojos de tu amiga

Nunca antes habías visto esos ojos ojos castaños cegados por la oscuridad...corrompidas por el deseo

-Killu.-susurra tu apodo aun con la respiración agitada y ahora es ella quien reduce la distancia

Gon Freecs es intensificación

Ese su tipo de Nen

ya no puedes controlarla

Físicamente es mas fuerte

Su intensidad es mas abrumadora

Sus impulsos son mas desenfrenados

no te deja respirar

A cada que tienes tiempo para tomar aire te lo impide con sus labios

Te estas ahogando

No puedes calmarla

Y para ella solo besarte

solo probar tu boca ya no es suficiente

Aunque para ti tampoco

La pasión empieza a consumirlos a los 2

El roce de sus cuerpos con la ropa les estorba

Los enloquece

Porque no es suficiente

Necesitan sentir piel con piel

Es la única manera de que se calmen

Gon está fuera de si

Te mira ida de la realidad

Tantos besos y roces han provocado que se pierda y te observa desesperada

No eres capaz de levantarte ya que es Gon quien está sentada ahorcadas en tu cintura

al final logró tomar el control

Quieres ponerte a su altura

Intentas levantarte para acercarte

Pero ella te detiene para desgarrar tu ropa, tu camisa queda hecha trizas y cae al suelo

-Killua.-vuelve a susurrar tu nombre con una entonación que te hace perder la cabeza

no soporta seguir viendo prenda en tu cuerpo

quiere sentir tu piel sin ningún estorbo

la ves destrozar su pijama con una rapidez que demuestra su desenfreno

nunca antes la viste desnuda

nunca tuviste ese privilegio…esa dicha, esa suerte

ni en tus mas locos sueños imaginaste que pudiera ser asi

demasiado hermosa

su cuerpo es perfecto

siempre lo supiste

ahora sus senos están solo a centimetros de ti

ella sigue sentada sobre ti

-Gon.-pronuncias mientras que agresivamente tomas uno de sus senos con tu mano

Ella grita ante tu repentino acto

Quiere dejar de gemir pero no puede hacerlo

Y la sensación se multiplica cuando empiezas a besar su cuello

Incontrolable empieza a temblar

Los espasmos de su cuerpo son muy fuertes

Tanto que te logran sacudir a ti

Ella te abraza en un intento por detener su voz

Pero no funciona

empieza a desesperarse porque sus gritos son muy sonoros pero suprimes su sufrimiento callando su voz con tu boca

Sus gemidos se vuelven pequeños susurros porque está ocupada batallando con su lengua tomar el control de tu boca

Ella no quiere perder

Todo empieza a dar vueltas

Sus senos tocan tus pechos

Empiezan a frotarse contra tu cuerpo ante tus espasmos

ambos estan descontrolados

Lo peor de todo es que Gon te tiene dominado

Siempre lo hizo

Lo sabias

Ahora será peor ya que sabe la obsesión y locura que sientes

Será imposible escapar

Acabas de convertirte en su prisionero

Prisionero de su amor

Ella ya lo sabe

ya se dio cuenta

Estas acabado

No tienes chance alguna

ya no podrás ser libre

Nunca más

Pero ya no te importa

ya nada te importa

Estas perdiendo la razón…ella lo está provocando y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo

Sin embargo tú no serás el único que pierda la cordura

Tienes que arrástrala contigo para que tengas la oportunidad de verla caer

Al menos una vez

"solo una vez"

**Continuara…..**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno eso fue todo<strong>

**espero y les haya gustado**

**nos vemos**


	4. FINAL

Hola a todos ^^

Antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa por la demora

Se me hizo un poco difícil terminar el fic

Pero por fin lo logré

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, me encanta demasiado el femgonxKillua

Espero que les guste el desenlace

* * *

><p><strong>CUIDANDO TU AMISTAD.-CAPITULO FINAL<strong>

* * *

><p>Pruebas sus labios<p>

El sabor de su boca

Besarla se siente tan bien que todo comienza a dar vueltas a tu alrededor

Es demasiado

Te separas con lentitud

Todo tu cuerpo se encuentra adormecido por el cumulo de sensaciones que estas experimentando

-Killu.-susurra tu nombre con su voz perdida y ahogada

Te toma el rostro con delicadeza y obliga a que la mires a los ojos

Estas perdido

Reconoces la forma en que te mira, es la misma que tú hacías cuando te quedabas despierto mientras la contemplabas en sus sueños

Ella también está luchando consigo misma para no perder el control

Pero la lucha es tal que no es capaz de hablarte

O decirte algo

Seguro piensa que está actuando mal

-Killu.-vuelves a escuchar tu nombre en un leve susurro de dolor y delirio

Está perdiendo

El deseo parece vencerla

La lujuria se apodera de su cuerpo

-Killu.-vuelve a pronunciar tu nombre

Ella piensa que te hace daño

Desgraciadamente no puede estar más equivocada

Le tomas el rostro con delicadeza y te acercas hasta acariciar sus labios con los tuyos

Todo el cuerpo de Gon tiembla ante el repentino contacto

La sensación es demasiado abrumadora

Pasan los minutos y su intensidad empieza a consumirte

Los besos ya no son suficientes

Ella te obliga a que acaricies sus senos

Te obliga a que degustes su sabor

A que la succiones con fuerza

A que aprietes sus pechos contra tu cuerpo

A que la beses con desesperación hasta que no pueda respirar

Te obliga a que le hagas daño

ella lo resistirá

Pero no solo hace eso

Sino que lucha…lucha contra ti

No se queda atrás

Tu boca y tu cuello son devorados por su fiereza

Te besa en esa frágil parte con tanta fuerza que sientes un leve pinchazo de dolor y placer

No es suficiente para ella

Entonces empieza a torturar tus sentidos frotando su cuerpo desnudo contra el tuyo

No lo soportas

Necesitas desesperadamente tomar su cuerpo

A ese grado de desesperación te ha llevado

Sin embargo entre jadeos y gemidos ella se vuelve con el control

Se pone encima dándote un empujón que te hace caer

la miras con desesperación al notar como se aleja de ti

Intentas acercarte pero no te deja

Empiezas a sufrir al no poder llegar a tocarla de nuevo

"no lo soporto"

Contienes la respiración al notar sus intenciones

Ella se baja el pantalón de su pijama

De una manera apresurada y torpe para quedar solo en ropa intima

Después vuelve a acercarse a ti arrastrándose a gatas acariciando tu cuerpo con las manos

Empieza a delinear su camino por tus piernas, pasando por tu abdomen hasta quedar de nuevo a la altura de tu rostro

No sabes que hacer

La imagen de tenerla casi totalmente desnuda destroza tu mente

Acaba con los resquicios de tu razón

-Killu.-vuelve a repetir tu nombre con una entonación perdida

Ella está en las mismas condiciones que tú

El deseo la ha corrompido y su estado no es el de siempre

-G...Gon.-pronuncias apenas mientras te sumes en la ansiedad

La tomas del brazo y te abalanzas sobre ella

Desesperado y fuera de si rasgas la última prenda que lleva puesta

Y ella vuelve en si al ver tu salvajismo

Parece recuperar la lucidez e intenta alejarse

Pero no la dejas

La tomas de las piernas y la levantas de la cintura

Necesitas probar esa zona prohibida

Necesitas hacerlo

-q..que haces Kill….!.-ella jadea al sentir tu lengua en su intimidad

Empiezan a forcejear

Ella quiere romper la posición

Pero ignoras cualquier intento y sigues degustando su intimidad

Sin poder resistir introduces tu lengua en su centro y ella grita desesperada

Todo da vueltas alrededor

La mente de Gon empieza a ponerse en blanco al igual que sus ojos

Parece que quiere decir que te detengas

pero su voz no logra salir

no puede pronunciar palabra alguna

o tal vez no quiere hacerlo

en su agonía aprieta las sabanas con sus manos al sentir que está por explotar

gime de sufrimiento y todo su cuerpo tiembla al llegar al climax

se retuerce ante los espasmos de su orgasmo

"no es suficiente" te dices

"no es suficiente…."

Rápidamente te quitas la ropa que aun tienes puesta para poder sentir su piel sin restricciones

Ella aún tiene los ojos cerrados intentándose recuperarse del momento

Entre jadeo y jadeo vuelve a sentir tus manos acariciar su cuerpo

Le quema

Le arde

Pero también la necesita

Puedes ver lo desesperada que se encuentra observando tu cuerpo desnudo

Ella ruega en silencio porque la tomes

Quiere tenerte dentro

Sentirte como nadie lo hizo antes

Tu vuelves a recuperar la cordura y te detienes

Estas a punto de violarla

Tu miembro acaricia su centro

Se rozan

Puedes contemplar con placer y horror lo que estas a punto de hacer

Debes detenerte

no puedes ir más lejos

no debes

Juntas toda tu voluntad

Cierras los ojos abatido intentando echarte para atrás

Pero no eres capaz de retroceder

Solo el contacto de sus intimidades provoca que tu voluntad no sea capaz de recuperarse

La ves removerse ansiosa

Se desespera

Piensas que Gon quiere detenerse y ruegas en silencio que te diga que no lo hagas

Que te alejes

Que no sigas

Si ella te lo dice te echarías para atrás sin dudarlo

Pero no lo hace

No sabes que su desesperación no es por alejarse sino todo lo contrario

-Killu.-decidida ella te empuja y vuelve a tomar el control de la posición

Se te tira encima

Y te sostiene de los brazos para que no puedas escapar

Es en vano que trates de enfrentarla

Ella es más fuerte

Pero no lo aceptas

Quieres recuperar el control

Haces de toda tu fuerza para librarte pero ella no te deja

Sigue encima

Te empieza a besar frenéticamente la boca mientras sigue apresando tus muñecas con sus manos

Escuchas tus propios jadeos mientras intentas zafarte

La sensación de sentir sus pechos rozar tu piel no ayuda

Ella empieza a frotar tu pene con su intimidad de una manera tan tortuosa que sufres

Estas sufriendo

Deliras mientras todo da vueltas alrededor

Tu mente se desvanece

La vista se te nubla

Gon aprovecha

Te arranca el aire con su boca

No puedes respirar

No te lo permite

Cada que intentas hacerlo ella vuelve a recuperar el aliento antes que tu

Te besa con desesperación

Su lengua intrusa adquiere maestría y no puedes seguirle el ritmo

Te tiene dominado

su sexo sigue frotándose con tu miembro

Esa es su venganza

Esa es la manera en que te castiga por todo el sufrimiento que le has hecho pasar

No puedes hacer nada

Te estás perdiendo

En tu delirio suplicas tener el dominio

Pero no puedes

Ella no te da ese privilegio

Tal vez si fueras intensificación podrías

Pero la realidad es cruel

Ella es mucho más fuerte

No hay comparación

Por eso te tiene dominado

Por eso no eres capaz de hacer nada

No te deja

Ella te sigue debilitando

Te ahoga con sus labios en tu boca

La ansiedad y desesperación es tan grande

Reprimes un quejido de placer al sentir tu miembro erecto volver a ser acariciado por su zona íntima

Ella se separa de ese último beso con la respiración entrecortada

Ambos intentan regular sus respiraciones

No entiendes como aun en ese trance que se encuentra no es capaz de perder concentración

Ella sigue concentrada en tener el control y en ningún momento se ha descuidado de sostener tus manos para que no puedas hacer nada

Y tú solo puedes contemplar la privilegiada vista ante tus ojos

Puedes mirar detenidamente el movimiento de sus senos por su respiración agitada

Su cuerpo esta perlado en sudor y solo la hace ver más irresistible

Tiene el cabello negro alborotado y una parte caen por encima de su rostro

Es muy hermosa

Jodidamente hermosa

Demasiado perfecta

Pero lo que sin duda te deja atrapado y hace que te rindas en ese instante son sus ojos

Ese color castaño tan vivido siempre hizo que bajaras la cabeza

-Gon.-susurras su nombre

Ella se encuentra tan fuera de sí que parece no escucharte

Solo sigue concentrada en no dejar que hagas algún movimiento

La fuerza que ejerce es tal que no eres capaz de levantarte

Y que ella esté sentada sobre ti no facilita las cosas

Sobre todo si su intimidad sigue frotándose con la tuya

No puedes mas

Ella tampoco puede resistir

Entonces empiezas a sentir como empieza a acomodarse

Poco a poco

Mueve su cintura y levanta la cadera hasta quedar a la altura de tu miembro erecto

Su respiración comienza a agitarse

Tanto ella como tú odian que el contacto del roce de sus partes se haya roto

Pero lo que viene será indescriptible

Ambos lo sienten así

Por eso es que se quedan mirándose sin decir nada

Solo intentan regular su respiración

Entonces sin previo aviso ella empieza a descender

La punta de tu pene se coloca y abre paso en su entrada

Ella empieza a respirar con mas fuerza

Tomando bocanadas de aire de tanto en tanto mientras desciende con una lentitud tortuosa

Y en un último suspiro empuja con fuerza hacia abajo y emite un gemido de dolor y placer

Tu reprimes el dolor que también sientes en ese momento

La sensación es tan indescriptiblemente intensa que ella baja la guardia y te da la oportunidad de liberarte de su agarre

Y lo haces al ver la oportunidad

Sin embargo no te mueves

No eres capaz de hacerlo

El trance y la intensidad del momento es tan grande que no eres capaz

Gon se te queda mirando con una expresión de dolor y placer

Detectas el olor a sangre que comienza a inundar tu sentido

Quieres preguntar si se encuentra bien

Pero no te atreves a hacerlo

Temes decir algo

Temes romper el momento

Por eso solo te quedas en silencio mirándole a los ojos

Levantas una de tus manos ahora libre para acariciar su rostro

"demasiado hermosa" piensas

Ella entrelaza sus dedos con tu mano y se acerca para reclamar un beso otra vez

No puedes negarte

Estas perdido

Aunque te haya liberado sigues siendo prisionero

Su lengua empieza a explorar tu boca y poco a poco todo va cobrando mayor intensidad

sin previo aviso ella mueve su cadera haciendo que jadees de placer y dolor

Ella también gime

"no es suficiente" piensa Gon

La descarga eléctrica que le provoca es tan increíble que quiere mas

Aprietas los dientes al sentir como ella empieza a mover su centro poco a poco, a cada segundo más rápido y rápido hasta encontrar el ritmo que la haga perder la razón

Entre más rápido lo hace siente que su cuerpo y su mente se destrozan

El deseo y el delirio toman dominio de su cuerpo

Y con eso te arrastra a ti a ese cumulo de sentimientos y sensaciones

Te pierdes al igual que ella

Tu mente se rompe en mil pedazos

Aun así Le sigues el ritmo de su frenesí de sus caóticos movimientos

Ella empieza a gemir a cada instante

No puede evitar hacerlo

Lo que comenzó con pequeños gemidos se vuelven gritos de placer y dolor

Gritos que callas con tu boca en sus labios

Ella aumenta el ritmo

Y tú le sigues dispuesto a dejarte llevar

Pasan los minutos y ambos están por llegar al climax

Puedes sentir como los resquicios de tu agonía y tu locura se pierde

Y todo da vueltas alrededor

Ella vuelve a aumentar el ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas y se aferra a ti en un abrazo desesperado

Pero no se detiene

Ya no puedes resistir

Ella tampoco puede

"no puedo" sientes como te corres dentro de ella al llegar al orgasmo

-Ah!.- ella grita mientras se aferra a ti y los espasmos de su propia llegada al climax controlan su cuerpo

Todo su ser tiembla frenéticamente mientras se pierde en el mar del placer y del delirio

"no es suficiente" piensa ella

Sigue sumergida

Quiere sentirte más y de otras formas

tu también quieres hacerlo

Aunque ninguno de los dos sabe el pensamiento y deseo del otro

Eso no los detiene

Ambos quieren devorarse

Y la noche está lejos de terminar

* * *

><p>…<p>

Resoplas mientras echas un vistazo a la ciudad desde el balcón de tu suite para relajarte

Pero no funciona

Tu mente sigue divagando

La noche que pasaste con Gon sigue en tu cabeza

Aunque no es como si te quejaras

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y la realidad

Y cuando terminaron ya era de dia

Para tu buena suerte Gon había caído dormida así que pudiste irte sin poder aclarar las cosas

Aunque no sabías que había sucedido para que tú y ella pasaran la noche

Ni tampoco tienes idea de que fue lo que detonó el frenesí

Sin embargo debías tener cabeza fría para pensar las cosas

La realidad era que al final nada había cambiado no?

Sabías que Gon no se encontraba emocionalmente estable en ese momento

Piensas que el temor porque te alejaras para siempre le impulsó a seguirte el juego

Esa era la única explicación que encontraste

Lo hizo solo por miedo a perderte

Por eso nada ha cambiado

Nada debe cambiar

Y tú debes seguir con tu plan

Aunque ahora será más complicado

Incluso en este momento no sabes si tu voluntad dará para tanto

Es decir después de haber estado con Gon de esa manera es imposible que no desees que se vuelva a repetir

Incluso ahora mismo las ganas que tienes por ir a buscarla nuevamente son tan enfermizas que no sabes si podrás soportar un día más

Quieras o no debes hacerlo y aceptar las cosas

En parte te sientes culpable de haber provocado a Gon en su estado emocionalmente inestable

Al final te aprovechaste del cariño que sentía por ti

La verdad es que ella no siente lo mismo

Solo hizo lo que hizo en un intento desesperado de que no te alejes

"solo eso"

Deberías reparar las cosas antes de marcharte pero sabes que sucumbirías nuevamente si la vieras

Así que es mejor no intentar despedirse sino simplemente marcharte y escapar

-Killua.-sientes un leve escalofrió al escuchar su voz detrás de ti

Te quedas mirando fijamente la ciudad que ya empieza a prender las luces ante la caída de la noche

No tienes idea de cómo es que pudo encontrarte tan fácilmente

Pero es Gon

Si pudo encontrar a su padre no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ocultarse de ella

No respondes

Solo te quedas contemplando la ciudad

Al final no había mucho que pensar

Sabes el motivo por el cual ella está aquí

Necesita aclarar sus dudas

Aunque cualquier otra persona ya se habría dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos

Pero ella seguía siendo ingenua

"tonta Gon"

-Killua.-vuelve a repetir tu nombre ante tu silencio

Reclama que des la vuelta y le prestes atención

Resoplas tomando valor

Aunque aparentes estar calmado la verdad es que te encuentras muy intranquilo y temeroso

Pero no puedes dejar que lo note

-Gon.-saludas cortésmente al girar y verla parada frente a ti.-

Ella quiere decir algo pero no es capaz de hacerlo al cruzar miradas

No es difícil para ti darte cuenta de lo que sucede

Las imágenes de la noche de ayer seguramente aparecieron en su mente

Al igual como lo acaba de hacer contigo

La ves desviar la mirada con las mejillas rojas

Y tú solo bajas la cabeza ocultando esa misma incomodidad

Se quedan un rato en silencio

Ninguno se atreve a empezar a hablar

Pero sabes que ella iniciara la conversación tarde o temprano

Vuelves a levantar la mirada y te sorprende un poco al darte cuenta que se acercó demasiado a ti

-Killua.-vuelve a repetir tu nombre con la voz un tanto apagada

No sabe cómo continuar vuelve a detener sus palabras

Suspiras un tanto abatido

Tal vez en otra ocasión te burlarías de ella por su actitud tan retraída casi impropio que esta teniendo

Pero ahora era diferente

-que sucede.-preguntas intentando darle motivos para que pueda decir lo que vino a decir

Esperas a que diga algo pero solo atina a imitar tu gesto de agachar la cabeza

Te tomas el rostro sin ser capaz de romper el silencio que se vuelve a formar

Es Gon al final de cuentas

-que sucede.-vuelves a preguntar un tanto melancólico

Y es que te das cuenta cómo es que han cambiado las cosas entre los dos

Hace solo un par de meses eran compañeros inseparables

Ella te gastaba bromas y no paraba de hablar a tu lado

No tenía miedo de expresarse

Y ahora sin embargo la historia era muy diferente

Antes podían decirse sus secretos sin temor a nada

Y ahora tenían miedo de soltar una simple palabra

Como cambiaron las cosas entre ustedes de un momento a otro tan radicalmente….es facil saber la razón

Estas obsesionado con ella

Tu obsesión ha detonado todo lo que pasó entre ustedes

Incluso lo de ayer fue por esa misma causa

-porque lo hiciste.-susurra soltando de frente la pregunta por la que ha llegado hasta a ti

Quiere saber tus motivos

Desvías la mirada ansioso

-acaso no te has dado cuenta?.-respondes apenas sintiéndote vulnerable

Ella levanta la mirada y sus ojos se vuelven a apagarse

-e…entonces todo fue por pena?.-vuelve a preguntar intentando que su voz no salga quebrada

"que?"

No sabes que le sucede, ni porque acaba de decirte algo como eso

-que estás diciendo.-no entiendes lo que dice

Contienes el aliento al notar como una lágrima rebelde se escapa de sus ojos para caer al suelo

"está llorando?" susurras en tus pensamientos

Resoplas intentando pensar en el motivo de su llanto

Claro

Le hiciste daño

Te aprovechaste de ella

Es por eso que llora y la estás viendo sufrir

-por favor no.-suplicas que deje de llorar.-lo siento Gon, lo de ayer nunca debió haber pasado.-eso es verdad

Ya te estas lamentando

Ya lo estás haciendo

-lo sabía…..-exclama apretando los puños.-sabía que lo hiciste por lastima.-

"lastima?"

-a que te ref…-

-entonces el motivo por el cual te alejaste no era porque me odiaras o querías estar solo verdad?.-interrumpe.-verdad?

No sabes que decir

Sientes un leve vacío en tu interior al ver su mirada llena de furia y rabia dirigida hacia ti

-Gon…..-al final si se dio cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos

-porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio?.-reclama con tristeza

No tienes manera de responder

Aunque si

Todo lo que querías hacer era cuidar la amistad que tenían de toda la vida

Ese siempre fue tu objetivo

Por eso es que te alejaste en primer lugar

Aunque también el otro motivo era para protegerla a ella de ti mismo

-ya es tarde Gon.-sentencias.-si ya lo sabes no intentes buscar explicaciónes

La ves bajar la mirada nuevamente

Y sus lágrimas empiezan a caer copiosamente al suelo

-Lo siento.-es lo único que puedes decir pero no parece reconfortarla

Tus disculpas no son suficientes

-porque te disculpas.-ella brama rabiosa limpiándose la cara con sus manos.-porque lo haces Killua.-vuelve a decir y te vuelve a encarar.-porque lo haces si el problema no es tuyo

Ladeas la cabeza

No entiendes de que habla

-el problema es mío Gon.-susurras intentando convencerla de que ella no tiene nada que ver.-deja de culparte por cosas que no son.-

-pero porque sería tuya Killu.-expresa intentando controlar su llanto.-como podría ser tu culpa Killu…si la que está enamorada soy yo.-finaliza desviando la mirada

No eres capaz de creer lo que acabas de escuchar

Su confesión te toma por sorpresa de tal manera que piensas que escuchaste mal

"No puede ser verdad" te repites

-q…q..que estás diciendo.-exclamas totalmente desencajado con la voz temblorosa

Ella empieza a retroceder torpemente

-tu sabias que estaba enamorada de ti verdad Killu?...siempre lo supiste por eso es que te alejaste no?...esa era fue verdadera razón….te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos y no podías corresponderlos….

Abres los ojos de sobremanera atónito ante sus palabras

-…no correspondías mis sentimientos y preferiste alejarte para no hacerme daño.-esboza con una sonrisa rota

-no sigas.-expresas intentando calmarla

De alguna manera Gon acabó malinterpretando todo

-no Killua….ahora entiendo todo, lo que paso anoche fue un error, lo hiciste por lastima y pena… me viste tan destrozada y te sentiste culpable de ello, entonces para intentar reconfortarme tú….tú….-detiene sus palabras expresando una mueca de dolor.-hubiera preferido que no pasara nada, que nunca más te viera….ahora es peor…ahora es peor.-repite con dolor

Ya no soportas escucharla

Caminas hacia ella y sin previo aviso le robas un beso

Ella no se esperaba y queda sin reacción

Todo sucede tan rápido que no es capaz de corresponderte porque te separas casi al instante

-yo no tenía idea de tu sentimientos.-confiesas.-recién me estoy enterando.-añades con una leve sonrisa

Ella no sabe que decir se queda en shock no solo por el repentino beso sino también por tus palabras

-y…yo…n…e…que estás diciendo.-pregunta desconcertada

Vuelves a reír al verla tan confundida

A decir verdad no sabes que hacer

Asi que solo queda improvisar

-asi es, acabas de confesarte y yo no sabía nada.-finalizas un tanto curioso

Ella mira a los lados

Conoces ese típico gesto que lo hace cuando esta nerviosa

Empieza temblar ligeramente

Se siente desesperada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo

-p..pero entonces…n..no..no puede ser.-

-por eso te decía que el problema era mío y no tuyo.-susurras levantando tu mano para acariciar su rostro.-

-e...eso quiere decir que tú…-detiene su voz

-yo soy el que está enamorado de ti Gon…no es al revés, no intentes confundirme.-señalas recogiéndole el pelo.-es por eso que me alejé porque tarde o temprano no sería capaz de controlar mis sentimientos y al final podría hacerte daño.-te sinceras al fin

Ella no da crédito a lo que escucha

Niega con la cabeza

-n…no puede ser verdad.-susurra apenas.-e…estás hablando en serio?...no estas mintiendo?...en serio me amas Killu?.-pregunta con la voz temblorosa

Su expresión expectante de no creer tus palabras se reflejan como un espejo en ti

Y es que tú piensas lo mismo

Pero a diferencia de ella si lo has asimilado

-te amo como no tienes idea.-susurras

La ves acortar toda distancia para posar su cabeza en tu hombro

Sigue sin creerte

Extrañamente no te cree

O mejor dicho no lo acepta

-mentiroso.-dice apenas con la voz cortada.-deja de mentir.-añade rodeando sus brazos en tu cuello.-no lo hagas por favor no mientas.-

-sabes que digo la verdad.-respondes correspondiendo a su abrazo.-

-mentiroso.-vuelve a decir levantando el rostro para cruzar miradas.-deja de mentir.-vuelve a repetir en un hilillo de voz

Parece que las palabras no son suficientes para que ella te crea

Sin dudar acercas tu rostro al de ella

Le vuelves a robar un beso

Tan fugaz como el anterior

Lo suficiente para que se dé cuenta que dices la verdad

Que no le mientes

Que siempre estuviste enamorada de ella

Aunque solo un beso no será suficiente….

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo T_T<p>

Muchas gracias por leer

Espero que hayan mas fics de femgon x Killua

A ver si me animo a escribir otro =D

En fin muchas gracias por leer hasta otra ocasión chicos =D

Asientes


End file.
